


A Kind of Poverty

by Saucery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Desire, Drabble, Drama, Identity Issues, Introspection, Longing, Love, M/M, Methinks the Winchester Doth Protest Too Much, Personal Space, Pining, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sleep, Souls, Supernatural Elements, Touching, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel thinks about touch.</p><p>Specifically, about touching Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind of Poverty

* * *

  


Touch was not something Castiel was accustomed to, at least, not within the confines of a mortal vessel. For him, touch used to be soul-deep. Boundless. But now, bound within blood and bone, he felt hungry and muzzled and _incomplete_ , most especially in the presence of Dean Winchester, although that might have been because he _did_ know what Dean's soul felt like, and to feel his skin alone seemed… a kind of poverty.

"Cas?" Dean blinked awake, husky-voiced and loose-limbed, his body a spill of pale milk in the moonlight.

"Go back to sleep," said Castiel, withdrawing his hand from Dean's shoulder (smooth as a sun-warmed stone, and just as perfectly curved to fit a human palm). He couldn't fathom why he had touched it. "I shall keep watch."

Dean grunted - said something about personal space - and closed his eyes.  


  


* * *

**fin.**  
Please review!


End file.
